


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a buttplug tail, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Ears?, Puppy Play, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his job at the bakery.  He spends his days making people good food, seeing cute dogs, and enjoying the company of his coworkers.  When Louis Tomlinson walks through the door, though, his life gets even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hey_tommo92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_tommo92/gifts).



> AH This is so late and I am so sorry! I hope you enjoy it, and I know it doesn't hit every single thing in your prompt you gave me. I'm definitely thinking of turning this into a series, so I may hit on some other stuff then. Thank you for your patience and I hope you like it!

Harry loved his job at the bakery.

The smell of the sweets and bread always made him feel comfortable, and he thrived on coming in on early autumn mornings to make that days batch of goodies. He had been working there for a while, now, and had just turned 18, so he finally moved up to full time and was able to move out into a tiny apartment just blocks away. 

His customers were almost as sweet as his cakes, and most mornings he had a regular crowd that came in. He even kept some dog treats for the puppies out on their morning walks with their owners. 

He loved lighting up people’s mornings with fresh food and steaming tea, and considered himself lucky to have a job that he loved so much. 

“Harry, could you close up tonight? I just got a call from the school, and Grant is running a bit of a fever.” His boss was really sweet, and had a small son who usually got sick around the fall. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Sally, tell Grant to feel better!” 

He quickly wrapped up a few cookies and handed them to Sally, smiling and telling her that this would surely speed up the process. 

Rolling her eyes and walking out the door, Sally called, “I swear, you give him more sweets than his grandmum!” The bell on the door dinged as it closed, and Harry sighed, happy to have a few minutes to himself before another customer walked in.

There weren’t that many staff on weekdays, especially ones who stayed until closing. Harry grabbed his phone and sat on the stool behind the cash register, shooting Niall a quick text and opening up a game to play. Not five minutes later, the bell rang as a customer entered. Pocketing his phone, Harry smiled and looked up to greet them.

His smile wavered, though, when his eyes finally landed on the gorgeous man that had just walked into the bakery. “Hi,” Harry started, blushing when he realized his mouth had fallen open. “How may I help you today, Sir?”

The man smiled, his eyes crinkling and lighting up. “Just some tea for me, thanks,” he replied, then leaned in close, eyeing Harry’s name tag, “Harry.” 

“Coming right up,” Harry said as he turned around to the tea. “Any particular—“

“Yorkshire, please, with just a dash of milk.”

“Bag in, or out?”

“In, of course, don’t be silly, lad.”

Harry blushed and turned around, seeing the man smirking at him. “I’m Louis, by the way,” the customer said, smiling and taking his hot tea. “Just moved here, reckon I’ll be seeing you often.” 

Smiling, Harry took the money Louis offered to him and gave him his change. “I hope you’ll enjoy your time here,” he muttered, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Oh, darling, with you here I don’t think that will be a problem.”

The bell rang as Louis left the bakery, leaving Harry smiling to himself.

~

The next few weeks flew by very quickly for Harry.

Everyone was getting ready for the holiday season, stocking up on cookies and bread and tea, and Harry was at the bakery more than he was in his small apartment. The days were getting colder, and he saw fewer and fewer dogs on their morning walks. 

Louis came in almost daily. 

Harry always felt small around the man, even though he stood quite a bit taller than him. Louis had an air to him, he demanded all the respect and attention in the room. He gave Harry generous tips, and sometimes when the bakery was mostly empty, he’d invite Harry to sit at a window booth and talk over steaming cups of tea. 

Harry found out that he was 23, a lawyer, and had moved here for work. He lived only a few blocks away and was able to walk to the bakery easily. Harry got more and more comfortable with him, even though the man was always flirty with him, and soon enough they decided to spend time together outside of the bakery. 

Their first date was… _cute_. That’s the only way Harry could describe it. They went to the movies and then took a nice walk around the town, shuffling close together to keep the cold at bay. 

Things progressed from there, and after a few months Harry could say that he was in love with Louis. The lawyer took care of him, whether it was lunch brought into the bakery or flowers left at his apartment, Harry could always expect for Louis to spoil him. Everything was going perfectly, until Harry got a text from Louis as soon as he opened the bakery up one cold December morning.

_We need to talk, love. I’ll pick you up when you’re done today_.

~

Harry was a mess the rest of the day. His boss even had to tell him to take a break because he kept spilling flower from shaking so much. We need to talk? Harry knew what that meant. Maybe Louis figured out that Harry was much too young and inexperienced for a lawyer that easily made twice what he did. Maybe he met someone else, someone prettier. 

Harry had resigned himself to be dumped by the time the clock rolled around to four. He sighed, took off his apron, and dusted some of the flour out of his hair. Walking outside, he noticed Louis sitting on one of the outside tables. 

“Lou!” Harry said, smiling a bit sadly. He went over to the older man and sat. Louis was smiling, and immediately grabbed Harry’s hand once he was seated. “You wanted to talk?”

“Move in with me.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Really?” he asked, squeezing Louis’ hand. Laughing, Louis nodded. “When? What should I bring? We’ll have time to decorate for Christmas!”

“I need to tell you something first.”

Harry stopped in the middle of his excited rambling, frowning. “Please don’t tell me you’re secretly a drug dealer or something like that, because _seriously_ , Lou, I—“

“It’s about sex, Harry.”

The younger boy closed his mouth abruptly. Their sex life had been rather tame, and they hadn’t even _had_ full on sex yet, just quick handjobs and maybe the occasional blowie. They surely _talked_ a lot about sex, though, and what they would do to each other, especially through texts. Harry had quite a few pictures of Louis’ cock and fantastic bum saved on his phone. They had both been tested, knew that they were both clean, so Harry had no clue what Louis was talking about.

“What about it?”

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his soft hair. “I’m… well, I’m different.”

Harry snorted. “Oh, please. Next you’re going to tell me that you’re true name is Christian and you have some weird ass play room filled with whips.” Louis laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Not quite. I am particular about my likes, though.”

Harry smiled. He could deal with particular, and different, as long as it meant he could be with Louis. “Really, now? What do you like?”

“Ever heard of petplay?”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips. “Maybe,” he teased, “what about it?” Louis rolled his eyes and gave Harry a look, and oh… He was quite the dominant one. Harry realized just how much Louis already calls the shots, and up until now, he didn’t notice it, but now… 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Harry. Collars, leashes, treats for good puppies, spankings for bad ones,” Louis’ voice had dropped down an octave, causing Harry to shiver. “I’d love to put a collar around that pretty neck of yours,” Louis almost whispered, and Harry moaned. 

“You’re really into this, huh?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis, who was smiling. Harry was flushed, his cheeks a rosey pink, and his lips were red from him holding them in between his teeth. 

“Yes, but I’d never force you into anything.”

“I’ll do it.”

~

Harry moved in two weeks later, just in time for Christmas. After he and Louis had spent most of the day unpacking his things, they put on sappy Christmas music and decorated while drinking red wine and dancing. Their tree was a mess of garland and tacky ornaments, and as the sun set they settled in on the couch, bright eyed from the wine and company. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and smiled.

“What would you like for you birthday?”

Louis hummed and took a sip of his wine, “I think I got the best present I could’ve ever asked for sitting right beside of me.”

Harry gave him a big kiss.

~

The plan was to get up before Louis, make him breakfast in bed, and then give him a nice birthday blowjob. That totally fell through, though, when Harry woke up to find he was alone and the other side of the bed was cold. Frowning, Harry sat up and yawned. He noticed a sticky not tacked to his bedside table and smiled.

_Gone out to get myself a gift, see you in a bit._

_Love,  
Louis_

_P.S._

_No touching, talking/texting, or cooking while I’m gone, puppy._

Harry’s face heated up. He wondered what Louis had in store for him today. He got up and took a shower, making sure he was extra clean (and not touching his cock, which had perked up at the thought of what might come later), then put on sweats and an old threadbare sweater. He played a couple of games on his phone, but soon grew bored waiting for Louis to get back. 

When keys jingled and the door opened, Harry quickly stood and began to say hello.

“Ah, ah,” Louis said, waving a finger in the air. “No talking, remember?” He walked in and took off his shoes and coat, and Harry saw that he was holding a box and a large black bag. “Puppies don’t talk,” Louis continued as he walked towards Harry, “but they do have pretty collars.”

He opened the box and saw a rose red lace collar with a tag on it that said _Louis’_. Harry smiled and offered his neck, sighing when Louis connected the clasp in the back.

“Do puppies stand up, Harry?”

Whining, Harry dropped to his knees in front of Louis and looked up expectantly. “Good boy,” Louis said, smiling and ruffling Harry’s hair. “When this collar is on, it means that you want to play. Take it off only when you want to have a normal day, understood? Nod your head.” Harry nodded. “I will tell you when you are not allowed to speak. You will tell me ‘red’ if you need to stop play immediately, ‘yellow’ when you need to slow down or talk about something, and ‘green’ when you are okay with what we are doing.”

Harry nodded, understanding. “What’s your color now, Harry?” Louis asked.

“Green.”

“Good puppy,” Louis said, and tugged on his collar. He lead Harry over to the couch, where he sat with Harry in between his legs. “Good puppies get rewards, Harry,” he said, and watched as Harry’s eyes lit up. “You’re so cute,” he muttered, almost to himself, as he pulled down his sweatpants and stroked his cock a few times. “Would you like a treat?”

Harry leaned forward, his mouth open and tongue out, but before he could pull the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, he felt a hand tug at his hair. Whining, Harry looked up at Louis. “Don’t be a greedy puppy, baby,” Louis said, and waited until Harry stopped tugging against his hold in his hair before he gently fed him his cock. 

Harry moaned as soon as the taste hit his tongue, and he wrapped his lips around the head as Louis let go. Looking up at Louis through his lashes, Harry tongued at the slit before sinking his head down as far as he could go on the older man’s thick member. He heard Louis moan and felt hands tugging at his hair again, pulling him off a bit before pushing him back down. Harry went with it, letting Louis guide his head up and down on his cock until he felt Louis shaking and tasted him spilling hotly down his throat. Moaning, Harry pulled off and licked his lips.

“What a good boy,” Louis whispered, panting heavily and running his hands through Harry’s now disheveled hair. “I’ve got more surprises for you if you’re ready.”

Harry nodded, then attempted to get up. Shaking his head, Louis tucked his cock back into his sweats and walked over to where he had dropped the bag earlier. He pulled out a long cream leash, and Harry could tell there were even more things hidden in the bag. “Would you like to move this to the bedroom, puppy?”

Louis attached the leash onto Harry’s collar and tugged slowly, waiting expectantly for Harry to get the picture and start crawling forward towards the bedroom. He hummed when Harry crawled slowly, and looked back towards Louis to see if he was doing the right thing. Louis nodded and told him again how good he was being. They reached the bedroom and Louis sat the bag down on the bed.

“Color?” 

“Green,” Harry said, his voice rough from disuse and the fucking it had gotten earlier. Louis crooked his finger at him, motioning for him to come forward to the bed. He pulled out a small pair of fluffy brown ears on a headband, and a tiny plug with a large brown tail attached to the end. Harry gasped.

“Can’t be a puppy without your ears and tail, baby,” Louis said, and sat on the bed. “Up here, with me, please.”

He helped Harry crawl onto the bed, then placed the ears atop his head. The chestnut color perfectly matched his hair. Reaching over, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and patted his lap. Harry draped himself over it, happy to finally get some relief on his straining cock and something inside of him. 

“Going to plug you up nice and good with your tail, puppy, then we’re going to take a little walk around the house, and maybe watch some telly. Maybe after that I’ll finally fuck that pretty little hole of yours.”

Harry keened as he felt a slick finger rub at his opening, gently pushing until it finally popped in. Louis had been generous with the lube, and after a few minutes of Harry grinding back onto the finger inside of him he felt another being added. Soon, he was up to four fingers, and he couldn’t help the pants that were punched out of his lips every time he fucked backwards onto them.

“Ready for your tail, Harry?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, his ears flopping with the movements. He felt the lubed up plug rubbing against his entrance, then yelped when Louis finally pushed it inside.

It felt… weird. _Good_. The plug was small, but stretched him perfectly, and he felt the wisps of the fake fur brush against his skin. He wiggled his bum a bit, wanting to see how heavy the tail was, and jumped when he heard Louis moan loudly. 

“Look so good like this, puppy, _fuck_ ,” Louis said, and Harry smiled, continuing to wag his tail for his boyfriend to watch. Louis began to get up, so Harry had to pull away from his lap. Hopping down off the bed slowly, Harry waited for Louis to grab his leash and lead him out of the room.

The walk around the house was short, thankfully. Harry’s knees were not used to the treatment, and Louis didn’t want his boy uncomfortable. He checked in with Harry a few more times, and then they finally reached the living room to watch some Netflix. Louis turned on the X-Files and snuggled up to Harry.

~

After what felt like hours, but was only about thirty minutes, Harry was squirming in his seat. The plug was small, but knowing it was there was causing him to be flustered. His cock had flagged for a little while after Louis had walked him around the house, but it was beginning to harden again, and he whined for Louis’ attention. 

“Yes, puppy?” Louis asked, smirking and not looking over to the younger boy at all, eyes still fixed on the television. “Do you need some attention?”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want me to finally fuck you?”

Harry nodded and his eyes lit up. _Finally_. As much as Harry loved Netflix, he was ready for Louis’ cock. Getting up, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand. “I think you’ve crawled enough today,” he said, and helped Harry stand up. They walked quickly to the bedroom and Louis grabbed more lube while Harry got on his hands and knees on the bed. “Just got to make sure you’re ready for my cock,” Louis said, walking over to the bed and trailing his fingers down Harry’s spine. “Too bad I have to take out your pretty tail…”

Harry gasped as the tail was gently pulled out of him and replaced with slick fingers making sure he was still stretched enough from his earlier fingering. Hearing Louis slick up his cock, Harry moaned and pushed his bum up farther, wiggling it around until Louis gave him a sharp smack on his right cheek.

“Greedy little puppy…” He muttered as he lined his thick cock up. Pushing in slowly, Louis closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry’s body giving way to him and opening up, letting him sink in until his cock was engulfed completely in tight heat. 

Harry was a mess. He was panting, and moaning wildly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, not remembering Louis’ rules until he felt another slap against his bum. 

Louis began to move slowly, letting Harry get used to the feeling of having him inside. When Harry started pushing back against his cock, though, he sped up, moaning at the wet sounds of his cock fucking into Harry’s hole. Harry was grunting with every thrust, trying to concentrate on not coming but getting lost in the feeling of Louis nailing his prostate every time he fucked into him. 

“Be a good boy, Harry,” Louis panted in his ear, snaking his hands in his hair and tugging until his neck was taught and he was panting up into the air, “don’t come until I tell you you can.”

Harry whined and clenched down on Louis, hoping to get him to come faster. He’d been waiting so long… he _needed_ it. His cock was swinging in between his body and the bed, and if he could just grind down, just a little, just get a little bit of pressure—

Louis pushed his head down, then, and continued thrusting into him harshly. “Lou… Louis!” Harry moaned into the bedsheets. “I need…”

“What do you need, puppy? Do you need to come?”

Harry all but wailed, “Yes!” and Louis laughed. He began to thrust faster, harder, and Harry was moaning wildly when Louis finally grunted out and bit down on Harry’s shoulder.

“Come on my cock, Harry, fucking do it, _come_.”

Harry’s vision went black when he finally felt himself release all over the bedsheets. He groaned and grinded back onto Louis, clenching rhythmically until he finally felt the other man come inside of him, filling him up. Louis flopped down on top of him, breathing heavy, and Harry smiled.

“We’re doing that again, Louis. _Soon_.”


End file.
